Just A New Chapter
by Royal Detective
Summary: (Set after:Forever Royal)After the graduation party Sofia feels like she needs to get some air but it is no surprise that Cedric has come to join her. Soon the two friends go into a conversation that makes the sorcerer to spill a confession to the girl.


_**A/N**_ : Well, here's my story on what happened right after "Forever Royal" I hope I added some some best Cedric and Sofia moment just to wrap up the series. The upcoming stories will take place two years later in the fall! Please review!

* * *

 _ ** Just A New Chapter**_

The graduation party in Enchancia had been in full swing for a few hours and everyone in the castle was having a good time. The air in the ball room was filled with all sorts of emotions and it was no doubt that the children were going to miss one another. It was sad they were going their separate ways but like Amber had pointed out earlier at Royal Prep: They were not going to stop being friends just because they were going to different schools!

Sofia giggled as she remembered her sister making that statement. Who knew after all these years that her and her friends would change so much!

As she continued to eat her piece of cake the girl observed at all the people that had come to attend her party. If she'd known she would have made this many friends, her past self probably wouldn't believed it.

While she remembered everything she had done with them in the past the princess could tell that they were going to make great royals as adults. While some ruled a kingdom some probably would start pursuing a hobby.

She on the other hand would continue traveling to places and protect the Ever Realm. In a way, Sofia still found it shocking that she was a full-fledged protector now. Had it not just been hours ago that she defeated Vor and Prisma that she was given this title.

After having been training so long for it Sofia guessed that it was probably time to earn the title. Not to mention add it to the long list that already defined who she was.

With her secrets of her amulet's powers and the adventures as protector out, Sofia could see that her parents were having a hard time acknowledging who she was and what she had been doing. It would probably take time to get use to it. In a way, the princess was glad she had her aunt to defend her and explain to them why she needed to be a protector. As for her amulet, she probably needed her mentor's help to explain what the object did for her considering he knew a lot about her magical object.

Having Cedric come across her mind made the girl look around for the sorcerer. Surprisingly, she fund him talking with the three good fairies. She was glad he was walking around the ball room and talking with her friends. If he had been mean Cedric, he would have been at his workshop. He had changed quite a bit as well and the princess couldn't be happier for him.

* * *

Once the party was over Sofia and her siblings said goodbye to their friends by giving them bows,curtsy's and hugs. After all the guests had left the maids and others servants began to clean up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I believe I'm ready for bed." James said with a yawn and stretched his arms out.

"Agreed, after all that's happened today it's no doubt I could use the beauty sleep." Amber agreed.

"Maybe tomorrow we can just do something together." Sofia answered. "What do you say?"

"Sounds good to me as long as it doesn't get in the way for all the things I have planned tomorrow."

"Wait, you already have plans tomorrow?" James asked shocked.

"I'm going to be the future queen of Echancia, James, if I am to be ready I'll have to start taking lessons with father of what I am to do and according to him there still are some stuff I don't know yet." Amber said as started to imagine herself and Roland doing lessons.

"Should have known." The boy muttered then left the girls to turn in for the night.

"I promise our family time won't get in the way, Amber besides I bet Baileywick will make sure it will fit into your schedule."

Amber nodded "Right, well, I guess it's my turn to turn in. Are you doing the same?"

"Yeah, I will in a minute but first I need to go get some air." Sofia then hugged her goodnight and watched her leave.

* * *

Once she was outside in the courtyard Sofia sat herself down on the bench listening to the sounds of crickets and looking at the beautiful night sky.

The peaceful moment didn't go undisturbed until she felt another presence next to her. "You want to to tell me why your're sitting out here at night?"

Sofia turned to the sound of the voice and saw that it was Cedric. How she hadn't heard him coming baffled her but she didn't deny his company. After all, if it hadn't been for him she probably would have been stuck inside the amulet with Prisma just like Elena had been. Sofia was glad her stay didn't last long.

"I needed some air, I guess." Sofia answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "With all that's happened today I could really use some quiet time."

"Well, I can't blame you,"Cedric said as he crossed his arms and looked up towards the sky. "How does it feel to finally graduate?"

"It's awesome and now...in a way it feels like I've reached the end of the road. I wonder what's going to happen next?" Sofia answered with uncertainty in her voice. "Soon James will be attending Chivalry Hall, Amber and I will be attending Ever Realm Academy. With my secret about being a protector now out as well as the secrets to my amulet's powers I'm afraid..."

"Afraid of what?" He asked

"That this will put you guys in danger and I don't want that to happen." She answered crossing her arms as well and looking away.

Seeing that this piece of news had upset her Cedric sighed and turned her head up towards him. "I think it's probably for the best. When you started leaving for all those adventures I was worried you would end up getting hurt... that I would lose you and that very thought drove me crazy! Seeing you take down villains like you did today reminded me that you could handle a lot of danger." After a moment he continued. "Remember how you found out that I wanted take over Enchancia?"

"Yeah, we all were pretty upset with you."

"Right, and you gave me a second chance. It took some time but I eventually gained yours and the rest of your family's trust again and it made me realize the secrets are eventually found out and sometimes it's for the best." He explained.

"I guess that's true. I hope you're not mad at me for not telling you."

"It will take some getting use to as long as you promise to stay safe. Cause lets face it this place wouldn't feel the same without you." A smirk crossed his face making her giggle.

"I'll try my best besides I may end up taking you with me some day."

This made him roll his eyes. "Like that will happen."

You'd be surprised, Amber wound up coming with me to the Mystic Isles and James wound up coming along on a story-keeper mission to."

"I guess we'll see."

They both sat in comfortable silence until Sofia asked "I may be a full-fledged protector now but how does it feel to be given the title Cedric the Great?"

"I actually was about to give up that title and just be happy with the one you gave me but I'm starting to like it again. I mean Sensational was a one of kind name but I can get use it and use this title for good." Cedric said as he rubbed his name.

"Who says you can't be both?" She asked with her own smirk.

"Sofia, sorcerers are given only one title and they stick with it. I'm surprised Merlin didn't ever have a tile to go by, everyone just called him by his name and they all know he is a legend."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Cedric," Sofia rolled her eyes and started getting up. "We should probably head inside it's getting late."

"Wait, I have a graduation present I had wanted to give to you." Cedric said then pulled out a book from the sleeve of his robe.

When he had handed the girl her gift she scooted back up on her seat and opened the book to find the first page with the title "Sofia's Adventures". She then turned the page to see a picture of a younger version of herself arriving at the castle for the first time with her mother. "What is this,Mr. Cedric?"

"This is a a sort of photograph book with a picture of all of your adventures in it. It took me a while to work on this so that's why I lied to you when you asked to spend the day with me. I needed to work on this. I visited your friends from the village and your friends at Royal Prep. Today, I had asked the Protectors to add some their adventures with you. They all added a picture by my magic. So both your friends and family has added something including my parents, Baileywick and Greylock who's still serving out his banishment but he told me to congratulations on graduating." He explained. "You have gained a lot of friends Sofia and from what I saw tonight I couldn't be more prouder as your friend and mentor. You really do reach people, Sofia. "

When Cedric finished explaining he saw tears started flowing down her face as she flipped through all of the pages.

"Are you okay?" He asked after conjuring a tissue for her to take.

"Yeah, I'm just crying happy tears,Mr. 'll never know much this means to me," She started sniffling and blew her nose. "The way you had my friends and family involved in this and seeing all these pictures...it shows me how much things have changed over the years. I will treasure this forever,thank-you!" She said then jumped up to give him a hug which he quickly returned.

"I'm glad, you love it. And you know what?"

"What?"

"You can add more pictures to the book because, while this may be the end of the road it means we can add a new chapter. You're adventures are never over until death decides."

"You're right, I love you, Mr. Cedric." She said hugging him again.

"I love you too."

As the two friends were heading back inside a thought came across her mind. "Mr. Cedric, What's going to happen to Wormwood?"

"Lets just say that he's going to be doing some time in jail for a while in the Mystic Isles from what the Protectors told me."

"At least I have you."

"You'll always me, princess and you'll never lose me." Cedric answered with a smile.


End file.
